The present invention relates to a support for use with a lawn ornament. More specifically, the invention relates to a support operable to provide a level surface which helps prevent tipping of the lawn ornament.
Lawn ornaments such as bird baths or other ornamental structures have been used for decorative reasons for many years. However, the use of conventional lawn ornaments has been problematic. In particular, many lawn ornaments have a problem with stability. Many yards have an irregular surface which prevents the flat base of the lawn ornament from resting coplanar, or in other words, level with the yard. Rather, the lawn ornament rests in an somewhat unstable angled position. In addition, gaps beneath and adjacent the lawn ornament base may exist. As a result, the lawn ornament can rest in an unstable position thereby subjecting it more readily to tipping. This instability problem is often further amplified with many bird bath constructions where a substantial portion of the weight of the bird bath is spread out over an area larger than the base and spaced upward from the base a significant distance.
The instability of these conventional lawn ornaments results in a number of disadvantages for the user. For example, if the lawn ornament is tipped, the user will suffer the inconvenience of having to replace the ornament in its original position. In addition, it is also possible that the lawn ornament may be broken by the fall. Accordingly, a number of disadvantages result from the use of lawn ornaments having a conventional construction.
Therefore, there is a need for a support structure adapted to readily accommodate the base of a lawn ornament and provide a level support for structure.